


Mundane Things

by DeviWan



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Random & Short, Short Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviWan/pseuds/DeviWan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated short drabbles that depict mundane, ordinary moments between our two heroes when they're not busy saving the world and each other. You don't have to be a shipper, but just know that I write these snippets as a Valduggery shipper. It is of course completely up to you how you read these, as I keep things quite general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Things

**Author's Note:**

> They are unbta-ed. Also, I write them at train stations and bus stops. Do not expect plots or anything like that.

"This is so unnecessary," Valkyrie said in her grumpiest voice. "You just want to humiliate me."

"Nonsense," Skulduggery replied cheerfully, predictably, and Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "You intend to live for hundreds of years; this is just one of many skills you'll need to have. Plus, it's classy. You need a little class."

Not even bothering with a verbal reply, Valkyrie punched him in the arm; that spot on his upper arm especially reserved for her fist.

"Ow."

"Don't be a baby."

"You're the baby. You don't even know how to waltz."

Valkyrie huffed. "That doesn't even make sense! No one is born with that ability."

"Precisely, which is why I'm attempting to teach you."

"But it's embarrassing. I'll step on your foot and you'll laugh at me."

"Dear Valkyrie, when you do step on my foot, I assure you my reaction won't be to laugh at you. I'll be in too much pain to do that. Plus, I laugh at you every other day, you should be fine with it."

Narrowing her eyes into a glare, Valkyrie crossed her arms over her chest and resisted the urge to once again hit him in the arm. It wasn't easy. 

At last she said, "You're being especially infuriating today, Skulduggery." 

"I'm having a good day. Today is the day I, as you mentor, finally actually teach you a skill that I possess, instead of pointing you in one direction and hoping you figure it out yourself. It's a proud day for me."

In the face of her partner's ridiculousness, Valkyrie rolled her eyes and turned her face away, hoping he didn't catch the slight upturn of her lips. God, he was such a goon. 

"Fine. Come on then, show me your suave dancing skills."

Skulduggery tilted his head, smug. "Get ready. You're going to be so impressed with me."

xXx

"You need to let me lead," Skulduggery said, gently nursing the top of his foot.

"I know."

"You need to trust that I won't drop you, or purposely embarrass you. There is only the two of us here, Valkyrie. Nothing will leave this room if that is your wish."

"I know."

Skulduggery paused, straightened, and turned his head to stare at her. She could only fidget and look out the window to avoid his gaze. 

"Tell me what's wrong."

And she did without hesitation. She'd actually been waiting for him to ask her all morning. 

"Okay. I've seen you dance with China. You two looked good. You make it work, but I'm not China. I'm not all beauty and grace. I'll only elbow you in the face. Yes, that rhymed. It was on purpose."

She watched with bated breath as Skulduggery fixed his tie and huffed. 

"No one is beauty and grace when they compare themselves to China, which is why people should stop. I've stopped comparing myself to her ages ago, and look at how I've flourished. You, Valkyrie Cain, are not like anyone else I've ever met in my long life. It makes absolutely no sense that you would compare yourself to China and cast a shadow on yourself. You are you, and she is she."

"Yeah, but you like me better, right?"

"Just slightly, yes."

"You like me more than Grace Kelly too, right?"

Skulduggery stood. "Excuse me, my phone is ringing." He walked out of the living room. 

"Hey! Get back here!"

And he laughed.


End file.
